Love at first sight
by Power-Ranger-Couples
Summary: Antonio is new to the power rangers but when he sees Mia it's love at first sight for him
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my Antonio and Mia fan fiction and just remember they don't know each other yet, that's why it's love at first sight- for Antonio, because you don't really get Mia's love, SPOILER ALERT- YET!**

**Chapter one**

**Antonio's POV**

I was handing out flyers for people to buy my fish, until a pretty chica walked across with her three friends- she was stunning- she had black hair and brown eyes just like me and she was wearing a pink top and black trousers with boots on that went up to her thighs, I heard a few words coming out of her friends mouths but then she passed by so I just handed her one of my flyers saying " Try some of my fish, pretty lady " she took it then stared at it for a little while until she went up to her blond friend. Nice move Antonio. She might actually have liked me back!

**Mia's POV**

I took that guy's flyer then stared at it before going up to Emily " Hey Emily can I see that paper that was shot at us? "

" Sure, why? " she took it out of her right hand then into her left then handed it to me, I put the flyer that, that guy handed me and the one that was shot at us together. The same handwriting.

" It's the exact same handwriting " I whispered before confronting that fish guy.

**Antonio's POV**

I saw that pretty girl turn around and come back to me, she was next to my cart then she spoke " Make these flyers yourself? " I grinned then tried showing off a bit

" Yes, I do- I'm a one man business " then her blond friend came into the conversation holding a piece of paper and held it up

" Then do you make these yourself? " it was the paper I sent to Jayden, so that means they and the chica are power rangers

" You're going to ruin my moment " then her other friends, I think they are power rangers to, came up behind them I didn't know what to do, but I kicked my bucket of ice and fish towards them all and made a run for it- they will never catch up to me, I'm way to fast.

**Mia's POV**

All four of us slipped on the ice and fell to the floor, we stood up at found that the fish guy was already running " He's fast " I whispered to myself but Kevin heard me and shook his head

" But we can catch him, E- " Kevin was interrupted by Mentor Ji calling, Kevin picked up his phone and answered Ji

" Jayden needs help, in the forest "

" Okay, we're on our way " Kevin put the phone down and started heading for the forest until Mike stopped him

" What about the fish guy? "

" Oh, Mia and Emily. Can you two go catch up with him " me and Emily looked at each other then nodded, we started running for him.

**Cliff hanger, that was kind of like that episode when Antonio comes but I will put a little twist to it, please tell me what to do next to kind of build up the feelings Antonio has for Mia and maybe what to do next. THANKS! **

**HI This is my first story and BTW it is about Zoe coming back but something bad happens ohhhhhh! But i cant tell you or else that would be cheating so here's the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI me again! So where have we left off from and by the way I only saw one review which made me think to wait a while for any others but I still only have one, so I would like it if you would review!**

**Chapter two**

**Mia's POV**

Me and Emily looked all over town, but there was no sign of that Antonio guy " Mia, we've checked everywhere! " an exhausted Emily breathed out whilst sloping down onto a bench

" Should w- " I was cut off from my phone ringing, it was Ji, " Hello... okay... we'll be there " I hung up " Emily we need to go to the forest Jayden and the others need us, Emily nodded then got up and we ran off to the forest.

**Antonio's POV**

I listened in to what the girls had said, I had to go to the forest to show them what I can do- it will be my GOLDEN moment it will be fantastico. I saw the chica's leave so I followed behind them still keeping out of sight. For the past run to the forest a few people gave me a few looks, one man even asked if I was trying to sneak at what my 'girlfriend' was doing I didn't answer him I just kept my eyes on the two power rangers.

We finally arrived at the forest I heard shouting, 'you will die' and the sound of swords colliding with one of those monsters that they call nigh locks. I followed far from the girls and hid behind a big rock the girls shouted out " Samuraizer, go, go samurai " then the blond turned into the yellow power ranger and the lovely chica turned into the pink ranger. They took out there spin swords and sliced at the pig headed, but cow bodied and horse feet nigh lock- they nigh lock looked absolutely disgusting, not only the way his ways were but the way he looked, he even had such a creed voice it sounded something like a frog being crammed inside of a fly about a centimetre long.

The girls were no match for the power of the ugly nigh lock, although they were very good fighters the nigh lock always dodged there attacks, the pink ranger shouted out ' wind wave ' and out from nowhere came pink wind right toward the nigh lock, unfortunately the nigh lock dug it's horse like heels into the ground making him steady out and not fall. Then the yellow ranger and pink ranger held their spin swords right to the nigh lock but the nigh lock shot back the pink rangers wind right back at them, causing both of them to fly toward the boys and dimorph, the nigh lock was going to pulverise them but I had to show them I can be the sixth power ranger so I stepped in.

" Leave them alone " I shouted at the ugly nigh lock, me appearing to face the nigh lock caused me to get a few odd looks from the other rangers

" You're... not... supposed to be... here " the pink ranger let out all her strength just to tell me that

" Get... out... while... you still can " the guy with a red t- shirt who I probably think is Jayden

" Don't worry power rangers I came prepared " I took out my morpher yelling " Samurai morpher, gold power " I then transformed into the gold ranger

" WHAT! Another ranger? HOW? " yelled the ugly nigh lock

" Believe it nigh lock, this ranger is going to kick. Your. Butt " and with that I raced at him taking out my barracuda blade.

**Cliffy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I woke up just now and checked on the power rangers fanfiction sight and saw that I had three favourites and three followers and three other reviews which made me believe to make another chapter!**

**Chapter three**

**Antonio's POV**

I pulled out my barracuda blade and charged at the nighlok **(thank you for telling me how to spell it) **slicing through him but unfortunately not killing him, instead he charged right back at me and squirted me with pig snot " How do you like that, goldy locks? " I couldn't see a thing and it was also very sticky " Now that I got goldy wannabe out of the way I can finish the rest of you! Who is going first, hmm... ladies first huh? Why doesn't the pink ranger over here get pulverised first " Oh no he's going to kill her I have to stop this now if only I can move my hand

" (Octozord language) " Octozord was just in time

" Okay buddy pull me out of this " Octozord pulled all of the pig snot out of my way but the nighlok already had the pink ranger in his grasps, I have to go save her

I pulled out my barracuda blade and hit the nighlok's foot causing him to hit the ground and the pink ranger out of his grasps " Mia " I heard the yellow ranger say, so here name is Mia it's so pretty it sounds like a flower blooming in a p- I was interrupted by the nighlok getting up and kicking my leg to fall to the ground

" Leave... this to... us " I heard Jayden say trying to stand up but falling to the ground all over again

" He's to strong, let... us handle.. it " the guy with a green jumper got up followed by the other guy with a blue shirt on, then followed by the pink and yellow ranger, they all pulled out there morphers but were about to morph when the nighlok blasted them all with snot

" Ha-ha, they won't get free and I will have them all for diner " he walked over to them, his mouth open widely- he might be strong but I can handle him so I ran up to him hitting him yet again with my barracuda blade

" Not if I have anything to do with it! " I hit him again non stopping until he was sent to his knees, then I yelled **( A/N I don't actually know if this is right ) **

" Barracuda slice! " and the nighlok was done for " Now that is what I call a golden moment! " I jumped up and down oblivious of the world around me

" Um... golden moment guy a little help here " the guy with a blue shirt on said

" Oh... sorry... Octozord go help them, will you " Octozord went up and tore off the snot " So... wasn't that a golden moment? " I asked the rangers after they were free

" Yeah, it was " the yellow and pink rangers cheered at the same time

" Now I can join your team " I cheered along with the two girls

" No... you... can't " Jayden struggled to say whilst getting up, me and the girls stopped cheering and frowned

" But, Jayden, why? " I went up to him " don't you remember me? " Jayden looked at me then the rest of the power rangers

" I know who you are, Antonio, but the problem is you are not a power ranger, you were nearly k- " Jayden was about to say killed as everyone knew but Mia interrupted him

" Jayden, we all know Antonio was about to get killed " she walked up right beside me then continued " but we would be killed if it wasn't for him, and he has a zord so he is a ranger " Jayden gave her a glare then he looked back to me

" Jayden, you know she's right " I gave him a pleading look then looked back to Mia who was looking at Jayden as well

" And " Mia started " We do need another ranger " Jayden looked at her then walked out of the forest, but he stopped and turned back and shouted

" We need to talk to Ji " then he walked back out to where I think is there dojo slash house.

**Well what do you think? Is Antonio going to be accepted by Jayden? Will Mia feel the same way as Antonio?**

**Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello power ranger fanfiction world I am here again to give you another addition to my imagination, this is literally my imagination 'coz I dreamed about what would happen next!**

**Chapter four**

**Antonio's POV**

The whole way back to the Shiba household would take 20 minutes (since we were already so close) but to me it's feeling like years, Jayden won't talk to me or anyone else for that matter, and the other rangers won't talk to me either- well after that stuff Jayden said no one would say anything.

We were finally near to the Shiba household, I could see a figure of a man standing in front of the two door, door. I knew instantly who he was- Mentor Ji- as we approached him hugs were sent from each of the rangers to Mentor Ji, I scanned Ji, he looked a lot more older since I last saw him. I remember what he looked like before- a handsome man he was **(A/N If this sounds a bit gay just tell me but in my defence I am a girl) **he was also very strong, he would always shout at Jayden if Jayden would ever stop training and start playing with me.

" So, Jayden, who is this? " I heard Ji whisper to Jayden

" Don't you remember me? " I called out to Mentor Ji, he just gave me a questioning look so I answered my own question " Well, I remember you very clearly, but you must of lost some of your memory from back then " Mentor Ji gave me another questioning look as he took what I said sink into his brain, but then he finally gave a 'Oh-I-know-what-you-are-talking-about' expression on his face.

" Antonio, but why are you here? " he looked at Jayden then at the other rangers waiting for an explanation, the yellow ranger stepped up first

" Antonio saved us from a nighlok " then the pink ranger stepped in to continue

" The nighlok was tough " then she looked at me which made me blush lightly then she looked back at mentor Ji " but Antonio destroyed him and we couldn't have done it without him " I looked at Mentor Ji with pleading eyes

" Antonio seems to be a good ranger but " he looked at Jayden " it is Jayden's decision " and with that Jayden walked into the house probably to his room.

**I am super sorry it is short but I wanted to make it a cliffy!**

**Tell me what you want next and if maybe you want some Mantonio (Antonio and Mia) for the next chapter.**

**Until next time REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry that I didn't update! But it is half term and I'm back to school on Tuesday so let's get to the story**

**Chapter five**

**Antonio's POV**

It's been two days since Ji told Jayden that he had to decide my destiny as a power ranger but Ji said I could stay here as long as Jayden needed to think and if I know Jayden well those days of thinking might come to an end any minute now, but i don't want it to end I already know everybody's name, the blue ranger is called Kevin, the green ranger is called Mike (I also got told by Mia that he has a huge crush on Emily, and that it was love at first sight for him, well he ain't the only one), the yellow ranger is Emily.

Right now we are eating breakfast or may I say chucking breakfast, the chica (Mia) is not a very good cook she said that she made her special breakfast (bacon, eggs and salad with something special) but it looks like she had a fight with the food. She might not be the best of all the cooks but everyone has their flaws so I can always teach her. " Hey, Antonio " I heard Mike whisper to me when Mia wasn't looking " If you were a samurai ranger you would have to not only fight evil but also fight Mia's bad cooking " I looked over at Mia to see her eating her atrocious breakfast and talking to Emily

" Well, that is a risk I am going to have to take but may I ask how she even eats this stuff, maybe it is actually good but it just looks bad " Mike looked at me in complete horror

" Dude, the only person who would ever say Mia's cooking was good would her mother, but I never heard anyone say that- hey, if you think it's that good why don't you try some " I looked at him then to the bowl of slop " I'll give you Mia's number " I looked at him with a 'what-ya-talking-bout' face then he looked at Mia " I know you like her, the way you look at her, the way you try to brush some skin onto hers when you're near her and when you said that big speech about her cooking "

" Is it very obvious? " I asked

" I didn't tell anyone that I like Emily but Mia knew it's just a thing " Mike stood up and walked over to the kitchen carrying his bowl of sludge, I decided to follow him, I met him in the kitchen seeing him pour the sludge in the bin then put the bowl in the sink

" So, it's a thing " I wanted to hear him carry on since he must've had a good idea about girls

" You know I need to do something about my crush on Emily, but I can do that anytime because I know she will never leave but you need to make your move or actually get Jayden to accept you to be part of the power rangers "

" But what if she doesn't feel the same way? " I tried to get out of this I am not good at asking girls out " What if she has a crush on someone else? What if she has a boyfriend? What if- " I was interrupted by Mike shouting slash whispering so no one could hear

" I know you're trying to get out of asking her out that is why we have Emily "

" What does- " I was interrupted yet again by Mike

" What doesn't Emily have to do with this? She is a girl and Mia is a girl, they tell each other secrets so all we have to do is ask Emily if she can get Mia to spill out if she has any feeling for you, but that would take time that is why we will have to make you a member of the samurai rangers so we need to make Jayden let you stay "

" This is going to be hard Jayden goes with his own mind " I shook at the negative energy inside of me

" We need to persuade him then "

**Well that is it for that chapter until the next time **

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay if you like you can shout at me like this " OMG, why didn't you update for like 7 days!? " Well here is how I will respond I have had my audition for my play at school on Friday ya, then guess what? I got the part of Oliver so I won't really be updating much coz I got to practice so the play is in like around 5 weeks time and I've got to learn like 29 lines of speaking and like 5 songs and it is not going to be easy so please stay with me all you Mantonio fans and we will get through this together!**

**Chapter 6**

**-Antonio's PO V-**

The ranger, except Jayden, have planned something that will make Jayden's mind come to a decision and I hope that decision is to let me become the gold ranger so I can stay and possibly become Mia's boyfriend then get married and have little Mia-Antonio's. Woah, Antonio isn't that way too far? You still need to find out if she likes you back or else that dream is O-V-E-R over.

Okay, so back to the plan, so Mia- wow even me saying her name is prett- uggh I'm doing it again! BAD ANTONIO BACK TO THE PLAN, so Mia is going to go up to Jayden and sparr with him whilst telling him how awesome I am because who cannot resist all of this (showing off my muscles in my mind) okay, I am off the subject yet again!

So when Mia has won him he would leave then that's when I come out before he leaves and stand close to Mia, close enough to smell her- she smells like rose petals- off the subject okay I will be serious now!

So when I tell him that Mia is right and all that everyone else comes and surrounds him then and there we will hope that he would give me my morpher back and I can become a ranger and get married to Mia- oh wait first I have to see if she likes me back so that's what's going to happen.

" Jayden's out there, Mia you ready? " I looked over at Mia to see her shaking her head to say 'yes'

" AS ready as I'll ever be. " she was about to go out but then stopped " And, Antonio if Jayden says that you will have to leave just know that we can always keep in touch " pinch me someone pinch me, did I just here that right, well now she's out there with Jayden and she cannot see how much i am blushing. Does she like me back? Or maybe it's just as a friend oh I don't care she might actually like me

" Antonio, we can all see that you are blushing " I heard Kevin say so I turned to look at him

" You don't have to say anything we ALL know that YOU have a MAD CRUSH on " she looked over to where Mia was and then whispered " Mia "

" You do? " I questioned thinking that I was blankly obvious

" But just to tell you Jayden might have a thing for Mia too, that's why we chose her to be the first one out there because Jayden would definitely say yes " Kevin said that like he needed to get it out of his system, it wasn't only me who was shocked but it was also Mike

" He does? " Mike questioned, then Kevin nodded " Oh we got to find out who Mia likes or else there will be no Mia and Antonio, how did Jayden hide his feelings that good? "

Before I could answer I saw that Mia had already beaten Jayden so I walked over but anger rushed through me, I thought Jayden was my best friend but now he is my worst enemy if what Kevin said was true, he is now the wall of my way of getting to Mia and I need to brake that wall because I needed him to say yes.

" Jayden, you know she's right " I said trying not to bring out my anger and start shouting 'don't you touch my woman' or 'i have dibs on Mia' because that is not how Antonio Garcia roles.

Okay so I wanted to put a little war between jayden and Antonio but remember people you do not know if what Kevin said was true or not! REVIEW on who should take Mia!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I am back again and I like to thank Wolfgirl2013 since she has been reviewing a lot on my fanfiction which I am sooooo happy about! So here it is chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

**Antonio's POV**

" Please, Jayden, please let me be a power ranger " by now I was standing on the right side of Mia who was looking at Jayden then at me, Jayden hadn't spoken a single word since I came out of the Shiba house, Everyone else came out of the house and was surrounding Jayden eyeing him like hawks

" Jayden " Mia started " Antonio accepts the risk like all of us, remember when we were going to become the samurai rangers you told us that we had to accept the risk and we could say whether or whether or not we like to risk our lives? Well Antonio has the skills to do this and we do need another team mate to defeat the nighlok's because without Antonio we wouldn't be standing here right now " I started to blush a little then I saw Mike winking at me then giving the expression 'She-might-like-you-back' face, I just gave him the 'really-do-you-think-so-face'.

I looked at Mia then stated " Nicely said pretty chica " then I gave her a wink and a smile, why did you do that Antonio? Now Jayden must know I have a crush on her then he won't let me stay because he likes Mia!

I could see that Jayden was processing everything and that Mike and Emily where holding hands and crossing their fingers so I just put my arm around Mia, hey, what's done is done you can't take it back.

I could see Jayden's mouth was opening to say something I squeezed my eyes shut until I felt a slight squeeze on my hand then opened my eyes to see Mia holding my hand. Does she actually like me?

Anyway Jayden opened his mouth and out came the words ever so sudden " You can stay. Antonio " and with that I could see Mike and Emily jumping up and down while hugging and Mia jumping so I pulled her in a hug which she hugged back we stayed like that until we heard someone clear their throat so we pulled away seeing Jayden smiling at me, I ultimately blushed red.

Jayden waved me over so i reluctantly left Mia's side to go over to Jayden who had a gigantic smile on his face he went closer to me so no one could hear then whispered in my ear " you have a crush on Mia " it felt like a question but i knew it was a statement " since when "

" Well since I laid my eyes on her " Jayden let out a laugh " Hey, wait, do you have a crush on her to? " Jayden got rid of his hysterical face and had a questioning face on him

" No, who said i did? " I glanced at Kevin

" Kevin "

" Oh, I think I know what this is all about, Mike said I couldn't do pranks so I pulled a prank on Kevin, telling him that I had a mad crush on Mia and he totally believed it " I had a smile on my face " So, Mia's all your go for no one here can stop you, well unless Kevin suddenly gets feelings for her " Jayden laughed at that and I pictured how that would be like if Mia and Kevin were dating.

" That would be... um... um " I couldn't think of what to say

" Hysterical " Jayden instantly called out " And you two are a match made in heaven and my best friend has the love at first sight fever "

Hmm... the love at first sight fever well that would be an awesome disease to get but i wonder how long it would take me until Mia finds out? A month, a week maybe even a day? At this rate the whole world should be able to guess.

**Review!**


End file.
